Love Stinks
by Ninja123Paramore
Summary: What happends when you take a bunch of random one shots and mash them into one story? I'll tell you...randomness.
1. Chapter 1

I just got a weird story idea in my head that wont go away. Hope you like it!

Age: 6

Annabeth sat on her bed with one of her best friends Thalia.

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked. "Do you like Percy Jackson?"

"Gross!" She blushed. "No! All my older brother and sisters tell me that I shouldn't like a son of Poseidon."

" Then why do you still play with him?"

Annabeth thought. " Because the Aphrodite kids told me that I shouldn't listen to my brothers and sisters, because they think that their all smart and stuff, but they really don't know what their talking about when it comes to young love. I think."

" I think you like him." Thalia said.

" Shut up!" Annabeth yelled.

" Percy and Annabeth, sitting in a tree," Thalia sang. "K-I-S… S-I-N-G!"

She coved Thalia's mouth and whispered, " I know that you like Nico."

Thalia's face went red. "Who told you that?"

She smirked, " Nobody."

For a six year old Annabeth was pretty smart, in getting people to say stuff on accident, She once tricked Percy into telling her where he hid all of his junk food. But that was hardly fair, everyone knew that Percy wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Percy?" Nico asked. " Do you like Annabeth."

"Duh!" Percy answered., then frowned. " But I don't think she likes me back."

"Why not?" Nico asked.

" Because, she's so smart, and I'm not. She takes a shower like everyday! And I'm always covered in seaweed. She calls me Seaweed Brain, sometimes too. Plus her mom is Athena and my dad is Poseidon, they hate each other."

Nico sighed. "Who cares? You shouldn't, if you like her just give her presents and stuff."

"How do you know that will work?"

"Because, I gave Thalia a flower the other day."

"And it worked?"

Nico looked down, "No. She blasted it with lighting."

Percy, patted his friend on the shoulder. " It's okay man, love stinks."

I'm think about making a full story of it..

If you agree, please review! I'm begging you! I need Reviews to live! If I don't get Reviews how will I know if you want me to keep writing?

Love and Rockets


	2. Chapter 2

I am so freaking excited! I got like a whole bunch of reviews for this story, so I decided to make another chapter tonight. Also because I cant sleep :D

Age: 10

Percy and Nico where standing outside of the Zeus cabin. It was Valentines Day and, Percy and Nico had gotten gifts for Annabeth, and Thalia who where inside.

Both where really nervous, Percy didn't want to be rejected by Annabeth, and Nico didn't want Thalia to blast him with lighting again in one week.

Silena Beauregard, a girl from the Aphrodite cabin helped Nico and Percy pick out the gifts for the girls. For Annabeth she picked out a book all about her mom, and some other goddesses. For Thalia she picked out a Greenday cd, Nico smacked himself in the head when he didn't think of that.

"You go first," Nico nudged Percy towards the front door of the cabin.

" N-no, It's cool, you can go." Percy stepped back and pushed his friend forward.

Nico stepped back and pushed Percy forward again. They pushed each other back and forth until they started punching, then pretty soon they where on the ground fighting.

Inside Silena Beauregard, was trying to get Annabeth and Thalia to give the boys them some gifts for Valentines Day. She had already picked out gifts for them, for Percy she got a giant seashell that she had found by the beach, and for Nico she had got some Myth O Magic cards.

"Just give it to them." Silena encouraged them.

"No." They both said. Crossing their arms.

"Please." She begged.

Their was a loud bang on the door.

Silena got up and walked toward the door ignoring Thalia's suggestions on electrifying her.

When she opened the door she found Percy and Nico fighting on the ground. The two boys got up quickly when they saw Silena.

They quickly got up and dusted their selves off.

Silena invited the two in.

Thalia and Annabeth stopped talking when they saw the boys. Nico hid behind Percy's back when he saw Thalia's hand twitch.

Percy and Nico dropped their gifts on the floor and ran out looking for a place to hide.

Silena glared at them.

"What?" Annabeth asked innocently.

"That wasn't really nice."

"We didn't even say anything!" Thalia said.

"Exactly! And now they think that you guys don't like them."

"It's because we don't." Annabeth said.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't." She said before she walked out.

The two just sat their for a while, feeling kind of guilty. Then Annabeth got up and sighed. She picked up the giant seashell and went to the beach. Thalia got up after her with the cards.

Down at the beach Percy had made an air bubble big enough for the two so Nico could breath. They came out when rocks where being thrown at their little bubble.

"Hello Annabeth, Thalia." Percy greeted. "Fancy meeting you here."

Nico hit him in the arm. " Please don't kill us!"

" Where not going to kill you." Annabeth said. "We came to give you something." She handed Percy the seashell, and Thalia handed Nico the cards.

"Uh, thanks." Percy said shocked.

"Awesome!" Nico shouted. Thalia still shocked him with lighting still, and one time for Percy too.

"Gosh, Thalia! Do you have to shock me all the time?" Nico asked.

She smiled and said "Yes."

"Come on," Annabeth said. " I'll take you to the big house to get a bandage."

She grabbed Percy's hand and took him to the big house.

Nico frowned up at Thalia. " I hate you." He mumbled.

She laughed. " No you don't." She grabbed his hand and followed after Annabeth and Percy.

Watching from a distance Silena was hiding up in a tree spying on the four friends.

She chuckled to her self.

"Yes, yes. This plan is working out so far. Mother would be so proud of me right now." She said to her self. Then she fell.

Is it just me or is Silena kind of weird?

Anyways thanks for all of the reviews. Leave me some more if you want more chapters and please leave some ideas.

~Love and Rockets.


	3. Chapter 3

Age: 14

Spring time. A great time for flowers to blossom and bee's to sting you, a awesome time to be attack by monsters, and a even better time for love, and other stuff.

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia had just walked out of one of the worst romantic movies ever! They didn't finish watching it, they walked out when the movie was about half way over, when the main girl character was just rejected the guy of her dreams to go get married with her best friend since birth. It was horrible.

"Remind me why we went to watch that movie again." Thalia said.

They all stopped walking to think. Nobody had an answer to that.

"Never mind." She said. They all started walking again.

"That movie was horrible!" Nico said, " I told you guys that we should've gone to see Piranha, but noo, we had to go watch Icky Love Story ( a name that I made up :D)."

"Okay, Nico. Just shut up!" Percy said.

"What do you think the worst part of the movie was?" Annabeth asked everyone.

"I hate the part when that dude, starts throwing rocks at the chicks window." Thalia said.

Percy nodded agreeing. " That was really cheesy"

"The worst part was when her best friend proposed to her in the rain." Annabeth said.

"Yeah who does that anymore?" Thalia. " I mean if someone would propose to me, in the rain I would say no. I want to be proposed to in a fun way or something I will remember. Like, at a circus, or a Greenday concert."

" Well good thing no one would propose to you anyway." Nico said.

Thalia punched shocked him, and punch and a shock at the same time.

"How would you want to be proposed to, Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

She thought for a while then said. " I guess it would have to be something creative and fun. Kind of like what Thalia said."

Nico nudged Percy. "You listening to this man?" He whispered.

Percy nodded. " Did you listen to Thalia?"

Nico laughed. " Duh!"

The girls stopped talking in mid sentence. " Duh what, Nico?" Thalia asked.

"Nothing." He said causally.

"Uh huh." Annabeth said kind of confused.

Percy changed the subject quickly. " So uh, who wants to go to my house for some cookies?"

" I do!" Everyone cheered.

They walked about five minutes before reaching Percy's apartment.

Percy's house smelled like fresh made chocolate cookies, and other smell good stuff.

" Is that you Percy?" Percy's mom Sally called in.

"Yeah." He answered back, " I brought Annabeth, Nico and Thalia with me too."

"Oh isn't that cute! Have you finally asked Annabeth yet?" Sally asked.

Percy quickly got behind Annabeth and covered her ears with his hands. Sally walked in, fighting back a smile. Percy knew she did that on purpose.

" No, mom. And I'll do it when I feel like it."

Percy quickly rushed his friends to his room.

Annabeth removed his hands off of her ears. " Ask me what, Percy?"

"If you Nico weirs boxers or briefs."

" Why would I know that?"

Percy couldn't think of anything to say so Nico saved him, " Boxers. I weir boxers."

"Thanks, Nico."

Sally walked in with a whole plate of cookies. "Here you go kids,"

"Boxers!" Percy said.

"What?" Sally asked confused.

"Nico weirs boxers. Okay bye! Thanks for the cookies!" He shoved his mom out of the room taking the blue cookies.

So the rest of the day they ate blue cookies and talked about Nico's underwear.

Random. I know.

I had a early out at school today so I decided to make another chapter. If I get enough reviews before I go to sleep, I'll make another chapter.

Thanks for all the great reviews, too.

Soo how would any of you want to be proposed too?

Leave a review telling me how!

Love and Rockets!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my people! This is mostly a Nico and Thalia chapter. Remember this is my story so I really don't care if the characters are OOC or if they didn't go to Camp-Half Blood until they where 12, or if Thalia is a huntress and Nico is like only eleven! It's my STICKING STORY! Oh yeah and forgive me for bad grammar and other mumbo jumbo junk.

I do not own any PJO characters, only the ones that I make up.

Age 15, or something… I lost track. :D

"Give it back Nico!" Thalia shouted at Nico.

Nico had taken her silver bracelet, and Thalia had been trying to get it back all day. She could've zapped him with lighting, or something, but Nico had finally mastered his shadow traveling And he was using it like crazy, and enjoying every moment of Thalia chasing him.

Thalia chased Nico almost everywhere in camp, even the boys bathroom, which she will never ever do again. Nico knew one place where she wouldn't chase him, so he shadow traveled up in the highest tree he could find in the woods.

Nico stood in the highest branch grinning like a fool. "Come and get it Thalia!" He shouted.

Thalia stood frozen at the bottom of the tree, staring up at Nico in pure horror.

Sure her brother Jason could float up into the air, but she never tried it and she wasn't about to try now. She rather just stick to the ground, where she belonged. Besides if God wanted people to fly he would've given them wings, and wings she did not have.

"Oh come on Thalia, I will make it easier for you I'll come down a little lower." He disappeared and reappeared onto another branch, this one lower. She still didn't move.

"Fine." He went to the last branch, witch was about ten feet above the ground.

"You are so dead when I catch you," Thalia muttered under her breath. She started climbing really slowly, and eventually made her way up to where Nico was waiting patiently, twirling her bracelet in his fingers.

"It's about freaking time," Nico huffed.

"Give it back." Thalia said between her teeth.

"What's the magic word?" Nico asked.

"Please."

He grinned, "Actually it's lotion, but since you said please," ( I got that from Victorious.) He handed her bracelet too her.

Thalia seemed chill for moment. . . She look down and totally flipped.

"Holy freaking cow! Get me down from here Nico!" She literally jumped on Nico's back, which he didn't really mind.

"What's the magic word?" Nico asked again.

"Lotion!" Thalia shouted.

Nico busted into a laughing fit. And shadow traveled to the dining pavilion, still laughing.

Thalia smacked Nico in the face and marched back towards to her cabin.

I know it's short and horrible, but I tried my best.

Sooooo I'm finished with The Lost Hero, and I am now reading book 1 of The Hunger Games, but I pretty much ruined it because I skipped to the end, now I am sad.

Anyways I made another story called We Meet Again, but I gots like no reviews for that story or my last chapter. I don't care if my storys absolutely suck! I need reviews man! Pleas read my other story!

Ps: Sorry about freaking out earlier up there ^.

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

I got this idea when I was playing a game on my moms iphone.

Age: Have no idea.

Percy was sitting in his room playing a brain buster game on his computer. The game was called Unblock Me. He had to try to get the red block free from all of the other blocks, there was a total of one hundred levels, he was only on level two, after four hours of trying he was about to give up and never ever think of the game again.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Percy called.

Thalia walked in. " Hey Percy, you where supposed to be at camp two hours ago, Chiron sent me to come get you."

"One second," Percy said, " I think I'm about to beat this level on Unblock Me."

Thalia frowned, " I hate that game! I can never get passed level seventeen."

"Good, then you can help me get passed this level."

Thalia helped Percy get to level eighteen, it took about three hours, then they where stuck again. They worked on that level for three more hours getting nowhere.

There was another knock at the door. " Come in!" Percy shouted concentrating on the game. Nico came in. "Thalia, you where supposed to bring Percy back four hours ago, everyone thinks that you guys got eaten by a monster or something."

"Shhh!" Thalia hushed Nico. " We are playing Unblock Me, we cant get passed this level."

"My top level is twenty, let me try."

Four hours later, they got to level thirty. " This game is really getting on my nerves." Nico said.

Percy and Thalia nodded.

Thalia perked up, " You know, some people say that music helps the brain think."

"What kind of music?" Percy asked.

" I don't know. Classical music, and stuff."

Percy sighed. "Well I don't own any of that junk, all I have is good music, like Paramore, and other people."

"What about Greenday?" Thalia asked.

" Didn't you hear me? I said I don't own any of that junk."

Thalia smacked him, hard.

Then there was yet another knock at the door. It was Grover.

"Grover!" Percy shouted.

"Percy! Thalia! Nico!" Grover shouted."

" Percy! Thalia! Grover!" Nico said.

"Why are we all shouting?" Thalia said.

" Because you guys where supposed to be at camp like a million years ago." Grover said in a normal voice, " What's taking so long?"

"Why cant beat this stupid game." Nico said.

"What game?"

"Unblock Me."

"I bet that I can beat it." Grover pushed Percy off his seat and went to work.

After a hour they got to level forty-four.

"I cant do this anymore!" Grover shouted.

All three of their eyes where red from staring at the screen for so long, and not blinking for long periods of time. Percy was starting to get a major head ach from thinking so hard. Grover was shocked that they had gone this long concentrating on one thing for so long.

Annabeth walked into the room without knocking, she looked really mad. " Thalia! You where suppose to bring Percy back this morning, it now 9:30 pm."

"It's not my fault!"

"Then who's is it?"

"It's Percy's for not getting past level two on this freaking game!"

"Hey!" Percy said a little hurt.

"Move." Annabeth pushed Grover off the seat, and after fifteen minutes beat the whole game. " Now lets go. Chiron is really mad."

"Showoff." Percy mumbled.

Happy Late Turkey Day!

So I got the book 2 of the Hunger Games at school the other day, and I totally ruined it again cause I look to see what happened at the end. I hate my self now.

Remember, read We Meet Again, or I will die.

-Love and Rockets


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey!" Percy yelled sneaking up behind Annabeth, she didn't flinch. "What's that you're reading?" He pointed to a book with a flower on it.

"Garbage." She said throwing the book behind her, hitting Percy square in the face.

"All books are garbage." He said flipping through the pages. "But this one is more like toxic waste." He said throwing the book behind him much like Annabeth did.

"Ouch!" Grover said picking up the book off the ground that just hit him in his face. He read the title of the book and said "Gross! I wouldn't even eat this junk, much less read it." Then tossed it behind him. Hitting Nico in the stomach. Who didn't much as less even glance at the book before tossing the book behind him and falling at Thalia's feet.

Thalia looked down at the book, then blasted lightning at it. But nothing happened, shocking everybody.

"It's a demon book!" Grover yelled. "Drown it!"

Percy picked the book up and threw it into the lake, then jumped into the lake with it making a baby tsunami to be sure that it stayed gone. But it appeared good as new back onto the dock. Everybody gasped. " I guess Poseidon is tired of toxic waste in his waters" Percy said.

"Oh!" Nico said, "I have an idea!" He picked up the book and stomped his foot real hard on the ground, opening up a huge hole. He threw the book into the hole and quickly closed the gap. "That should do it." He said proudly.

But before the group could walk five feet, the Grover fell to the ground holding his head in pain, lying next to him was that evil book.

"Is there no way to destroy this evil book?" Percy dropped to his knees yelling at the sky.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Annabeth shouted, she pulled her Yankees cap out of her back pocket and placed it on the book. Nothing happened.

"Why?" Percy yelled at the sky again.

"Percy, I don't think yelling at the sky is going to get us anywhere." Thalia said, pulling him up to his feet.

"Hey guys." A random Aphrodite camper came up, she looked down at the book and started jumping up and down. "I love that book! May I borrow it Annabeth?" She asked.

"Keep it." She said

**Authors Note;**

** Well isn't this awkward… it's been almost six months since I last updated, and I give you all this piece of crap. **

** I know, I know, I'm a little out of practice. But I tried my best.**

** But on the bright side I've got a new computer! So know I can update quicker! But back to the dark side now. I think this is going to be the last chapter of this story. But back onto the bright side, before I started this story, I started typing randomly and, like SHAPOW! I had half of a chapter for a new story written up. And I was like, whoa! So look out for my new story coming soon!**

** Oh and while I was away I started reading sooo many new good books! Like the Mortal Instruments, and Infernal Devices, and I finished reading the Hunger Games and can't wait tell the movie comes out. I read all of the Twilight books and hated it! Worst mistake of my life! But I did like Breaking Dawn. I think I will just stick to watching the movies instead of reading those books. I'm thinking of reading the Harry Potter books, but they just seem so long!**

** Anyways I better go before I start rambling.**

** Ps. Forgive me of my grammar mistakes I tried to fix as many as possible by myself.**

** Pps. Review please!**

**Love and rockets :D**


End file.
